Jafar Vs Discord
Description A Battle between 2 comedic chaos villains! They're both magic, they both have similar chaos abilities, they both can transform, they both have snake-like forms, they're evil (until Discord reformed), they both have enslaved a kingdom and it's leader, they both knew royalty before they were shown on-screen and they both returned after they were defeated. And they both will be battling to the death! Intro Villains can be many things... magnificent, horrific, self-obsessed, philosophical... but special attention goes to the villain that makes you laugh. A battle between two comedic yet diabolical villains (Though one has reformed). Jafar the treacherous advisor turned sorcerer then all powerful Genie and Discord the former evil spirit of Chaos and disharmony. I'm Randomnesslord1999 and it's my job to analyze their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jafar Jafar is the sinister Royal Vizier of Agrabah who desires to over throw the Sulan and take over the kingdom. He had traveled widely and amassed a wide knowledge of magical artifacts and legends. He wished to obtain a magical Genie's lamp to have 3 wishes to make him the powerful person ever both in authoritative power and magical power. Despite having an extensive knowledge of arcane lore, Jafar was more of an alchemist than a magic sorcerer. The closest things he has was his Snake staff he can use to hypnotize others into doing his bidding. But he was also an expert manipulator, master of disguise, and good is the use of weapons such as daggers and swords. Jafar is portrayed as an amoral psychopath who will not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. He has planned to overthrow the Sultan and eventually succeeded in doing so and enslaved the kingdom of Agrabah, during his journey to getting the lamp he has worked with many thieves and murderer's in Agrabah criminal underworld and likely deposed of them once they outlived their usefulness. He stole the Genie lamp and forced the goodhearted Genie to do many evil things and help in taking over Agrabah. He has tried and came close to killing Aladdin many times from stabbing, throwing into cave, drowning, shipping him off into God-knows-where, and lastly in the final battle. He became a powerful sorcerer and used his power to take over Agrabah and planned to take over all the lands next. Under Jafar's rule, Agrabah is a dystopian city clouded by a blood-red sky where all the people are enslaved and force to build pyramids and statues in his honor and give him all their wealth as tribute. The Sultan has been turned into a jester, forced to endure torture at the hands of Iago. Jasmine, meanwhile, is turned into Jafar's slave. With his final wish he became a Genie he planned to take control of the whole universe only to be sucked by into as lamp as "phenomenal cosmic power itty bitty living space". After wishing to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he could fly, levitate objects, breath fire, shoot fireballs, summon objects, make force fields, conjure storms, and transform himself and others. In addition, he also was immune to the effects of fire, as evidenced by his passing through the flames generated by him unharmed immediately before transforming himself into a giant cobra. And yes he can take the form of a Giant Cobra in battle in this form he can bite at his foes or squeeze them to death in his coils. After making his final wish to become an all-powerful genie, Jafar became a being capable of commanding not only the world, but the universe as a whole. Some of his abilities as a genie were reality manipulation, teleportation of either himself or anyone and anything else, breathing underwater, superhuman strength, telekinesis, summoning lightning bolts, superhuman endurance, shape-shifting, telekinesis, size-alteration, object conjuring, projecting fire, creating water tornadoes, and various usages of energy beams that were powerful enough to stun various opponents. As Genie he was at Solar System level as he was strong enough to fling around comets and planets with his telekinesis. And was much mor powerful than the Genie as wished to be all powerful. All of the blasts from the previous Genie simply bounced off him and clown him in battle during his song. But even though he is all powerful he is not without his weakness's as like other Genie's he cannot kill, make anybody fall inlove with anybody else, or bring people back from the dead. But even if he cannot kill "you be surprised what you can live through" so he can torture his victims to the fullest without needing to kill them but he can still kill them by putting them in an area that they are guaranteed to die in like when he open a fissure in the ground which was filled with lava or arrange for their deaths at the hands of others. Jafar: You! Pins Aladdin against the wall with his magic staff Jafar: How many times do I have to kill you boy?! Discord Long ago the land of Equestria of enslaved by a creature of chaos known as Discord. While cotton candy clouds and chocolate milk doesn't sound so bad he caused and spread chaos, despair, and disharmony throughout the land planning to do the same thing to the entire world. He ruled it before he was overthrown by Princess Celestia and turned into stone but thousands of years later he was released from his stone imprisonment. Discord began his reign to reconquer Equestria by corrupting mane six against each other. Equestria would have been left in chaos forever, if not Twilight haven't discovered the true meaning of friendship. Twilight reunited her friends and together they defeated Discord and turn him back into stone. Several episodes and one season later Princess Celestia revive him and tasked the mane 6 with reforming him and Fluttershy the element of Kindness succeeded in doing so. He became a hero of the series before betraying the ponies by siding with the power hungry magic stealing Centaur Tirek. He helped Tirek grow stronger by stealing of many ponies in Equestria. After being betrayed by him he learned a very valuable lesson in friendship and redeem himself again by giving his medallion to Twilight which was the key to unlocking the tree of harmony. As the incarnation of chaos and disharmony, Discord professes great inclination to these two subjects. Every movement that he performs is related someway with this. Discord possesses an outrageous sense of humor, many times grazing the madness, which is strengthened by his powers of reality-bending. He has a huge sense of showmanship and drama, and specifically enjoys dressing up with different outfits from time to time. He has a fondness of making idioms and expressions literal. He has absolutely no sense of vengeance, as he is shown to no desire in seeking revenge on Princess Celestia for imprisoning him a thousand years ago, After the Mane Six petrify and later revive Discord from his stone form, he also no interest in taking revenge on them for defeating him once again. He is known to be a more playful super-villain, intent on playing and manipulating his victims rather than destroying them, as was seen in "The Cutie Re-Mark", Celestia and Luna are at his mercy, being forced to act in a mock circus, and he does not seem to have any intent on destroying them. After reforming he began to truly understand friendship and became one of Equestria greatest heroes though he cant help but be a bit chaotic at times. He is an immortal deity eons of years old with many powers and abilities and he may just be the most powerful character on the show. He has of course chaos magic, Reality Warping, Size-Shifting, Shape-Shifting, Probability Alteration, Telekinesis, Hypnosis, Telepathy/possible Omniscience, Fourth Wall Awareness, Teleportation, Object Creation, Life Creation, Creation, Levitation, Flight, and so much more. He can even create armies of himself and open portals to other dimensions. He is even capable of moving the sun and moon with ease and can even create dimensions. For speed he can move at speeds that not even Rainbow Dash can react to and has outspeed Princess Luna, who flew from the moon to Equestria as fast as possible, arriving to Equestria in several minutes. And once in the comics he moved so fast that he traveled back in time. He once survived a fall through Equestria's atmosphere in one of the comics, with nothing but a meteor protecting him. Upon crash landing near Fluttershy's cottage, Discord emerged only to be completely unharmed. Celestia and Luna weren't powerful enough to defeat him and only were able to turn him into stone with the elements of harmony. King Sombra who is one of the most powerful villains on the show couldn't even harm him with his blasts. He did get his magic taken by Tirek but he if didn't let his guard down from the confusion and shock of betrayal he could have easily beat him. Discord: Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak. Intermission Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate quickly. It's time for a death battle. 'Polls' Who do you think will win? Senior Psychopath Discord: Pick me Pick me! Death Battle We take you to the once proud city of Agrabah that use to be a beautiful city under the benevolence of it's Sultan and princess. Now under Jafar's rule, Agrabah is a dystopian city clouded by a blood-red sky. The people have been made into slaves force to build statues and pyramids for their new ruler and give up all their wealth. The power hungry usurper desires more power so he uses his new sorcerer abilities to open a portal to another world. He laughs joyfully and at the same time manically at the thought of conquering entire worlds. Jafar: Soon all the world's will be under my control and I will be not only the most powerful being on Earth but of all the universes! Meanwhile in the mysterious and magical land known as Equestria more specifically at the castle of the princess's they are having a meeting with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Princess Celestia: We cant think of anypony more worthy, over the years we watched you grow you faced task after task Luna: Challenge after challenge Discord: Countless adversities yeah yeah we get it. Celestia: And you always prevailed Twilight: Thanks but that doesn't meant that... Just then a portal appears and a tall sinister ugly man wielding a magic snake staff steps out of the portal. Jafar: I am Jafar! I order you all to bow to me! Them: ... Jafar: Then you will cower. He uses his snake staff to make them all bow to him. The royal guards try to attack but they are defeated in an instance by a blast from his staff. Celestia: Twilight as the future ruler of Equestria you must always protect your subjects and the well being of your kingdom. You must stop him. Twilight and her friends break free of Jafar's spell and charge at him. Jafar: Dont toy with me! Jafar blast them with a spell that turns them all into pony dolls. Celestia and Luna: NO Discord: (Thoughts) Looks like it's up to me to save Equestria. Not wanting to cause any damage to the castle who for his friends to get caught in a blast he snaps his fingers and teleports him and Jafar outside to the streets of Canterlot. Jafar: Are you a sorcerer as well? Discord: No I am the spirit of chaos. Until my reformation I was very much like you. Jafar: Well you wasted your potential then. Now you will be destroyed. Fight ''' Jafar fires several blasts from his snake staff at Discord but he dodges them by moving his body with stretches as if he had an elastic body like Mr. Fantastic. Jafar then flies into the air and fires an even larger blast which forms a large crater on the ground that is smoking. Discord is no where to be seen. Jafar: Too easy. He feels the talons of an eagle taping him on his back shoulder and turns around to see Discord behind him. Discord: I had a feeling this fight was going to be a "blast". Discord poofs himself up in a karate outfit and delivers several karate chops to Jafar's gut and face before delivering a powerful karate chop that knocks him to the ground. Discord than poofs up a boxing ring and stands in one corner with boxing gloves and Jafar on the other corner. Another Discord dressed as a ring announcer floats above them with a microphone. Discord: In this corner we have the chaotic but charming lord of chaos, the slim slender spirit, and of course handsome Discord. And in the other corner we have the tall, dark, sinister, and ugly Senior Psychopath. Jafar: He's almost as annoying and insolent as my slave Genie. Genie: Hey I heard that. Jafar: Silence slave! And back into your lamp. Genie: Yes master Genie goes back into the lamp in Jafar's pocket and Discord charges to Jafar and delivers a barrage of punch's with his boxing gloves before punching Jafar out of the ring he then jumps out of the ring himself infront of Jafar. Discord: Had enough? Jafar: I'm just getting warmed up! Jafar blasts him away and as soon as Discord gets up he breath's fire like a dragon at him. When the smoke clears Discord's coat is black, there's fire on his horn and antler, and he coughs out a bit of smoke. Jafar: My humble apologies allow me to cool you off. He conquers up a large ice storm over Discord which freezes him solid in a block of ice. Then he shoots a fire ball melting the ice and shoots several more fireballs at Discord which pushes him back before knocking him down. Jafar: Get the point? Jafar makes swords fall out of the sky which impale Discord through various parts of his body. He doesn't bleed nor is even harmed though. Discord: Oh well I needed acupuncture. Jafar fires another blast from his snake staff at Discord that sends him flying into a house that shatters on impact. Discord emerges from by the pile of rubble and flys towards his opponent but Jafar then pins him against a wall with his magic. Jafar: Foolish creature you think you can defeat the most powerful being? Discord: Yes and I will. Jafar: Ha you and what army? Discord: Uh... that one? Jafar turns his back and see's about 20 Discord's behind him. They surround him and attack at all directions by punching with their bear paws or slashing with their eagle claws. They all soon dogpile on him only to be blasted off. Jafar then blasts them into ashes with his staff one by one. He turns to the last remaining Discord and starts charging an even more powerful blast with snake staff. Discord cups his hands and starts charging a very familiar Ki blast. Discord: Ka...me...ha...me...HA Discord fires a powerful energy wave which counters with Jafar's blast. The kamehameha soon overpowers the blast and sends Jafar flying to the outskirts of the city of Canterlot. Discord teleports to the outskirts first and poofs himself in a baseball outfit and a giant baseball bat which he uses to hit Jafar. The impact of the giant bat sends him flying by to the city. Jafar slowly gets up rubbing his head in pain. Discord: I wouldn't get back up if I were you. Jafar: You are not me spirit of chaos. Discord: Oh really? Discord poofs himself up in an outfit identical to Jafar's wielding a snake staff that resembles Twilight. The same outfit he is wearing in the above image of the fight. Jafar: ... Discord: Anyway this battle is over and you should probably go ahead and surrender now. We have a nice dungeon here in Canterlot with your name on it. Jafar: Do you think I'm a snake? Discord: Uh yes? Jafar: Well perhaps you like to see how snake like I can be? Jafar transforms himself into a giant Cobra and hisses at Discord before attacking him with a tail swipe that sends the draconequus flying. He crashes through several buildings and houses before he lands on the ground. Jafar swiftly slithers to Discord and slams his large tail down multiple times on him. When Discord stands back up barely harmed Jafar decides to spit venom on him. He shoots venom out of the holes in their fangs at him but he dodges it by quickly flying to the side. The venom melts through the ground like acid. Jafar then moves to the side and swiftly bends down to bite Discord but he dodges it by swiftly and skillfully moving to the side. The third time Jafar tries to strike Discord poofs himself golden knight armor and a sword that he uses to strike him with it. Jafar brings back his snake head up and screech's in pain. 2 Discord and 2 Genie cheerleaders: Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake Stick that sword into that snake Discord then jumps onto Jafars' tail and stabs it causing him to screech in more in pain. He eventually traps Discord within his coils and starts squeezing him. The draconequus struggles to break free as he is slowly being crushed in the snakes coils. His face and body starts turning blue and he manages to take out his arms and sword from the grasp and stabs it into his tail causing the snake to let him go in agony. Discord then takes the form of a giant snake himself and two stare down each other before they slither to each other to continue their fight. They both deliver many strikes with their teeth and tail whips but they both make sure to dodge the others attack while delivering their own at the same time. After many failed attack attempts the 2 spit their venom at each other temporarily blinding them both. They soon recover and Jafar bites Discord's tail but Discord grows even larger snake fangs and chomps down on Jafar's tail with a bigger bite force. Jafar unable to take anymore pain reverts back to his human form and uses his magic to heal himself before he looks to the Genie. Jafar: Slave! I wished to be the most powerful sorcerer ever! Why am I losing to this... monster? Discord: Oh sure like I'm the monster here. Jafar: I must be more powerful! Genie: I already gave you all the power I could give you. The only was to give you more power would be to turn you into a Genie... He puts his hand to his mouth after saying that and Jafar smiles wickedly. Jafar: I make my third I wish I wish to be... an all-powerful Genie! Genie: Me and my big mouth. The Genie uses his magic to turn Jafar into a Genie. Magical energy swirled around the evil sorcerer transforming him into an all cosmic powerful genie though he resembles a demon more than a Genie. Discord: What have you done? Genie: Sorry Jafar: Hahahaha now no one can stop me and all of the multi-universe is mine to command and to control! Discord: Not if I can help it! Discord fills the with thunder clouds and tries to electrocute Jafar with lightning but he just laughs as the lightning strikes dont faze him at all. He then poofs himself up in a military general outfit and behind him appear several dozen Discords dressed as military soldiers with assault rifles, a few tanks with soldiers in them, and 2 military helicopters in the sky. They surround the area circling the demonic Genie they are about to combat. Discord: Men fire! The soldiers, the tanks, and the helicopters all fire their fire at the Genie but he just continues laughing as nothing the army does faces him. Soon he kills all of the army one by one then turns to face the general Discord. Jafar: Any more tricks up your sleeves? Discord looks into his sleeves and see's nothing. Then he faces Jafar and shakes his head. Jafar: Well then time to end this once and for all. Jafar fires a beam from his hand at Discord which electrocutes the draconequus and makes him scream in agony. He stops firing the beam and lets him fall to the ground. Then he gives him a brutal beating by repeatedly slamming his fist's down on him smashing him into the ground. The beating leaves a crater that Discord is in. Jafar then uses his magic to open a fissure in the ground which is filled with lava. Discord falls into the lava and the demonic Genie laughs in victory while the Genie watches in regret of what he has done. Still alive Discord slowly flies out of the lava and tries to think of a way to defeat his opponent. A light bulb appears over his head when he notices his lamp and remembers that he's a Genie. He smiles and runs to it. Jafar is distracted by his victory to notice his opponent grabbing the lamp and rubbing it. Discord: Okay Genie it's wishing time. Jafar: WHAT Genie: You know the drill Jafar whoever gots the lamp calls the shots. Jafar: ... Fine what do you want? Discord: First undo all the damage you have done. Jafar: Fine The genie snaps his fingers and all the destruction caused to the city of Canterlot is undone. Discord: And for my second wish...hmm... The good Genie walks up to Jafar and whispers something into his ear that makes him giggle while putting his bear paw to his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Jafar: What is it? Discord: Well let's just say your going to be putting on a little show for us. Genie: All of us. Jafar: Why me? Later the ponies of Equestria as well as the people of Agrabah gather to a stage for a show. They all take there seats and Discord and Genie sit in the first row excited as well as the princess's, mane 6 and Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Sultan. When the curtains opens we see Jafar is his human form dressed as a Ballerina. Everyone and everypony laughs as he starts performing the nutcracker with the spotlight on him. Jafar contiues doing various dances in women attire such as Hula and the Can Can. After his long embarassing performance the whole crowd leaves in tears from all the laughter and Jafar gets on his knees in embarrassment. He looks up to see Discord rubbing the lamp again. Discord: Hey where not done yet. Now I wish for you complete and utter destruction. Jafar: Ha! Jokes on you Genie cant kill! Discord: In that case... I wish for an ice cream sundae. Jafar poofs him up a large delicious looking ice cream sundae before being sucked back into the lamp. Discord then throws it high in the sky and destroys it with a finger blast. '''K.O 'Discord and the Genie sit at a table sharing the ice cream sundae as Aladdin and Jasmine propose to each other back in Agrabah ' Results Now that was a truly chaotic battle. Being an immortal deity as well as a reality bender who can do almost anything even create alternate dimensions his chaos magic was far superior to Jafar's sorcerer abilities. And Genie Jafar may have been at solar system level but as a Genie he has many limitations and weaknesses. As you know Genie's cannot kill and yes there's the "You be surprised what you can live through thing" but there's really nothing Jafar could have done to kill Discord either way. And of course there's his lamp which Discord can easily destroy and automatically win the battle or use to become Jafar's master and force him to grant him 3 wishes. The only real weakness Discord has is that if he isn't around anything chaotic for long, he will be unable to use his powers and eventually will fade from existence. But chaotic is the right word to describe his opponent perfectly. Just like Discord Jafar embodies chaos and cannot fight without it. His other only weakness is the elements of Harmony which Jafar doesnt know of or can even use. He has rule Equestria for an unknown period of time and was said to be eons of years old making him far more experienced than Jafar. He is also much faster as he dashed behind Rainbow Dash who is the fastest pegasus before she could even react, he moved faster than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and Luna flew from the moon to Equestria in several minutes, and in one of the comics Discord flew too fast and went back in time. As Discords powers are strong enough to easily move around the sun and moon and I wouldn't be surprised if he was at Solar System level as well if not around universal level since he can create dimensions. Wow just wow this was really a total stomp. I did the same thing Screwattack did with Deadpool Vs the Mask. I made a total stomp match. The Winner is Discord :Me! Uh yes, you Discord good fight. Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles